Wings of Peace
by Nashog
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Life. This take place about four in half years after A New Life. I may have to change it to happen so it happens about six or so months later than where it is right now depending on some stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodbeak dived grabbing the robin by the wings. He was quite enjoying his time away from the tree. He flew back to the hollow they had found and built a nest in. It was hard to believe he had been living at the gahoole tree with Stormwing for four in a half years. He was only five and was in the prime of his life. He flew confidently through the skies like he was the master of them. He landed in the hollow where Stormwing was waiting for him. They both tore into the bird and the new she had chosen settled down to sleep. They had left the tree to go on a scouting mission. But in truth it was to get away from the owls. The owls where great but peregrins where usually loners and the owls did tend to get tiring after a while. They where in a Silverveil since it was such a nice area. They had found a hollow near a small lake. The hollow had smelled slightly fishy but they had grown accustomed to it quickly. Staying awake Stormwing moved next to Bloodbeak and began preening him. He shifted slightly and moved a little closer to her. She preened his wing tips and knew she had chosen her mate well. They had become mates only two months before. In truth only Soren and Peli knew. Stormwing had become friends with Peli after the battle of the narrows as it had come to be called. The crows that had survived the battle and had been captured where let go much to Bloodbeak's arguments that a enemy let go will be more dangerous than before. The owls of the tree had been looking for a leader to the crows but all of the prisoners had agreed there leader had escaped. The owls had been searching for them but they where never able to find him. Peace had settled on the tree and Bloodbeak and Stormwing had became envoys to beyond the beyond because the small population of eagles and falcons had started to become a problem to some of the owls who had settled a little bit to close to some of the nests. The guardians had to intervene before a small group of eagles tried to drive the owls away from there nests. Being peregrins they had flown along with a owl named Otulissa to settle the problem. Otulissa had been a bit annoying during the flight but they had still become friends. She had met with the leader of the wolves and they had started negotiations between the owls and the eagles. It had gone well with the owls agreeing to move just outside of the territory of the eagles. The eagles had to agree to help move some of the chicks of the owls. It had worked out finally and they had proceeded to head back to the tree.

Bloodbeak felt his feathers being preened and had opened his eye for a second to see it was Stormwing. He smiled and started to preen her. They did this for a while then dropped off to sleep. When they woke the sky was bright and beautiful. They launched themselves from the hollow and flew through the sky. It was one of the most lovely days for flying they ever had. They swooped through the air enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing over there wings. They saw two birds below and dived. It was two robins that where killed instantly as the peregrins struck within a millisecond of each other. They settled down on the ground and began to eat. He was happy to say the least. He was right in the middle of finishing off the breast of the robin when he heard the sounds of battle claws hitting each other. He looked up to see a young sooty owl flying overhead. He took off flying towards the owl. The owl started to panic and tried to fly away from him. He caught up easily.

"Slow down I won't hurt you. I was just wondering what a young owl like you was doing flying around with battle claws this time of day disturbing our breakfast."

"Umm, I was just."

"Don't give me some excuse. You where trying to go on a adventure. Trying to do some noble deeds then come back to your hollow a hero weren't you."

"How did you know and why would you care. Your not a guardian owl. You don't know what us owls do."

He smiled and with his beak partially covered in blood it was very menacing. "I have every right to know why a bird armed or otherwise is flying through me and my mates territory during the day when we rule this patch of sky. Besides I stayed with some of you owls once so I know what you owls do and flying about in day light armed and besides you are much to young to be flying about by yourself. Plus you could get mobbed and judging by the way you fly with those claws you have no real experience using them."

"Fine you are right. But it's not like you could stop me from doing what I want. You can't force me back to my hollow."

"Fine just follow me and I will escort you out of my territory."

The owl followed him not noticing Stormwing overhead. Bloodbeak made a quick motion with his wing and she dived grabbing the owl roughly but not enough to hurt him. She forced him to the ground and gave a wink to Bloodbeak who landed next to her.

"I am quite hungry and from what I hear Bloodbeak owls are supposed to taste quite good, especially young ones."

"We can't eat him and besides I promised to escort him through our territory since he won't head back to his nest." Bloodbeak said playing along.

"Well if he won't head back to his nest I could always eat him. It's not like anyone would miss him, but I suppose if he headed back to his nest I wouldn't have to." She said as she moved her beak down as if to start eating.

"Fine I can take a hint I will go back to my hollow."

"Good now Stormwing will escort you back and don't even think about trying anything it won't work with her."

The owl headed off followed by Stormwing. Well time to see if that robin was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

He finished the robin off right as Stormwing came back. She looked slightly annoyed.

"That owl tried to escape from me three times. I was half tempted to actually eat him at least it would have stopped him running off. Then when we got to his hollow he refused to go in quietly and woke his parents. They seemed nice enough but I swear they really needed to punish him more than just not letting him not be able to fly for a week. Anyway they did say if we need anything we could ask them."

He nodded then swallowed the last bit of bird. "Well that was nice of them though to be honest I agree that owl should have been punished more." They took off flying towards some cliffs they had planned to investigate once they finished eating if they hadn't been interrupted. They flew through the air a few feet away from each other. It was wonderful to have barely a care in the world as they flew. Then a green serpent flashed past Bloodbeak's wing. Before they could say anything they where flying for there lives. Dodging snakes that flew past them. They had no idea what was going on only that it would probably not be good to have have one of the snakes bite them. Then a bald eagle flew past them. The snakes stopped launching themselves at them. The eagle gestured for them to follow her. She was elderly but clearly a strong flier. They followed her to a nest in the cliffs. There was another eagle there equally as old. They landed on the edge of the outcrop the nest was on. Another eagle looked at them and smiled. "Welcome to our nest, there are things that you should know and we don't have much time."

Soren's head hurt, he didn't have time to try and relax. The search and rescue chaw was having to look for a owl who had gone missing during a training exercise on the mainland near silverveil. He wondered if he should tell them to contact the eagles they always seemed to know what was going on. No they where old it would not do to disturb them. Why did he forget them. Bloodbeak and Stormwing where in silverveil. He had told them about that hollow by the lake that they could use. They where both members of the search and rescue chaw. He would a member of the weather chaw who acted as messengers contact the search and rescue chaw and tell them where to find Bloodbeak. He had started to feel old with so many young owls flying about. He was old there was no doubt about that. Though what would happen to the tree when he died. He had yet to chose a successor but who could he chose. There was a few owls he could think of but he wasn't sure. Then he heard a alarm call causing him to wince. He went out of his hollow and saw blood covering the floor.

The owl knew it was dead. She was surround by crows. She was on the ground with a injured wing. She was a member of the search and rescue chaw and had come down on to the ground to see something that was shining. She had regretted this decision shortly after words when some crows had come out and trapped her. Her chaw must not have noticed she was gone till to late. The crows had been having generally ok to her but it seemed they had just been waiting for there leader to arrive. He was big for a crow and forced the others out of the way.

"So this is the little bird that flew into our talons. I shall make you regret ever coming near here."

He started pulling on her feathers and then ripped a couple out. She winced but she could take it. Then he really began. He grabbed a hold of her neck and before she could do anything the rest of the crows who where holding her threw some vine rope around her. They started to string her up between two trees. The trees where both small and she was tied up by her legs and wings. A crow landed on a tree each causing them to drop a little and causing her to feel her wings and legs being tugged at.

"You shall tell me about the great tree. It strengths and weaknesses and where those peregrins are" he shouted in her face.

"No I shall never tell you frinking crows, you pieces of wet poop" she said this with such a angry voice the crow took a a step back.

"Fine then if you must bring pain to yourself you shall." He motioned to two more crows to land on a tree each. The ropes pulled hard on her and then she realized with horror what was taking place. She would be pulled apart if they continued. She couldn't betray the great tree though there was no way she ever would. She decided that it would be best to stay silent and try to bear the pain.

"So you still won't say anything and spare yourself the pain. Fine then it will just be all the more fun for me to watch as you are slowly ripped apart." He then gestured for four more to land. He was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is rather short I just was blanking out how to deal with some stuff and needed to move the story along. This is not my best chapter for the reasons I said above. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She had never experienced so much pain. Her wings and legs where burning. The crow kept on asking her the questions over and over but she couldn't say anything about the tree. The crow was enjoying watching her. She was clearly in a lot of pain which pleased him. She would break soon he had no doubt about that. He motioned to another crow to land on the tree causing it to bend further. She screamed "Fine I will tell you just make it stop please."

Once she was done telling him everything she knew it was time to have fun. He had two more crows land on the trees. She screamed he had broken his promise but he ignored her. He was smiling now and had the two last crows land causing her legs to be torn off. He didn't watch as she bled out rapidly on the ground he knew this was the boring part. Now was the time to plan and think. He began to tear at her body as he thought. Now based on the information she had given him he knew where the weak point in the tree was. It was not in a great siege like he had planned originally but if he could do his plan right he would bring the tree to its knees. Now was the time to put his plan into action and gather his troops. He motioned to the remaining crows to follow him as he flew off.

The eagle showed Bloodbeak and Stormwing to a corner of the nest and had them sit down. He had a lot to tell them and if Mist had been right in her final dream before she died the entire bird kingdom was at risk. He could not let it be destroyed but he and his mate where and from what he had seen he knew these two peregrins could handle themselves.

"You two have become guardians I hear. Don't talk I have a lot to tell you and there is only a little time. There is a crow he was the leader of that crow army you fought a couple years ago. He has captured a guardian but there was nothing we could do to save her there was to many for us to risk it. She is hopefully dead by now because if not then I feel sorry for her. We need you two to take down that crow otherwise the entire bird kingdom is at risk. The crows are gathering in the beaks. If you can get there quickly you might be able to ambush him as he arrives and before he is surrounded by his troops. There is no more time for questions me and my mate are going to the great tree to warn them now go fly fast and strong. Do not look back and we have told the snakes to let you through. Now go."

With that they took off flying fast and hoping that they could catch the crow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well the beginning is a romance since I was experimenting with it and have found that I enjoy writing it. Can you give me your opinion on it since I need to know so I can improve on my writing in this area. I had planned to write the whole chapter as a romance but I decided not to. Anyway please tell me what you think for those people I know are reading through this. Anyway that's me over with.**

* * *

She looked at him as they flew. He was beating his wings hard. So was she but she didn't have to do it quite as hard since she was bigger. She slowly moved closer to him so there wing tips where brushing. He looked at her with surprise. She was beautiful with a gentle halo seemingly cast about her by the light of the setting sun. The orange glow from the clouds and sunlight was playing gently on there white bellies as they flew. They knew they where in a hurry but then they both nodded to each other. They banked down settling in a tree. As they slowly moved closer together looking at the sunlight reflecting off the waves of the sea that they had been following the coast of to get to the beaks. She slowly put her talons on top of his. They looked deeply into each other eyes as they moved closer to the main trunk of the tree where a small hollow was. They entered moving there bodies as one they kissed. No words needed to be spoken as they moved closer together. They where now firmly pressed against each other. He and Stormwing knew that both of them would be as one tonight.

The next morning they arose to greet the sun as it came up and took off from the branch. They flew fast but not as hard as last time toward the beaks. They knew they where probably already to late to stop the crow but they kept going. Whatever happened now wouldn't matter. They had expressed there love for each other in the deepest way possible. They flew beating there wings in time with each other. They both looked down at the same moment and saw a lone pigeon flying down below. They dived there talons tearing into it. They landed and before the pigeon was fully dead started eating. They where pressing there bodies against each other as they ate. Just the shear feeling of being close to each other made them happy. They felt in heaven with the amount of love they felt for each other.

Once they had finished they started flying towards the beaks. Then they heard a slight rustling from behind them. It was a pygmy owl that seemed to be desperately trying to catch up. They slowed there flight allowing it to catch up.

The owl gasped out "You two are needed with a scouting party that was sent out to find you. Soren has need of you he is with the scouting force he just arrived."

"Lead us to them we will be right behind you."

The crow started to laugh. His subordinates looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. He had just gotten a report from a scouting group that the peregrins had started to head back the way they came. He was pleased at this it meant he no longer needed those hire claws he had hired to dispose of them if they continued to follow him. He told pointed at them and made a quick slicing gesture with his talons. The hire claws, five great greys and a boreal owl where pounced on by the crows. A barn owl came up to him trying not to look at the crows ripping the owls apart and said "Sir my leader needs to speak with you and his pureness is not in a good mood."

Soren had flown from the tree seeking answers to questions only the eagles could answer. He knew he had also better meet with the scouting squad. Once he had meet with them and they had shown him the remains of the owl they had been searching for Soren knew then that he had better get Bloodbeak and Stormwing to help search for whoever did this. They had knew the area fairly well and between them and the eagles they must have spotted something. He flew fast hoping that the peregrins would be in the hollow. He had a pygmy owl following him so if need be the pygmy could go and send a message to the scouting group. They arrived at the hollow only to find it empty and with only a few feathers in it most of them from pigeons.


	5. Chapter 5

He began to speed up. There was something wrong he could feel it. Stormwing flew next to him trying to keep up. They had already left the pygmy owl behind them since there was no way it could keep up with two peregrines. They swooped down seeing something on the ground. It was a robin with a injured wing. There was no way the robin could survive for long in this state and there was no one near enough with the medical experience to help. Stormwing went up to it "Sorry you wouldn't last long like this." With that she plunged her beak into the robins neck. Grabbing it they took off again, if nothing else it would make a good snack for later. The pygmy was visibly frightened by this but flew on trying not to glance back at the dead bird in Stormwings talons.

Soren had sent out the pygmy owl to find them ages ago. He had since flown out to find the eagles and finding them gone he flew down to where the flying snakes where. He had become friends with them and they told him the eagles had been seen flying towards the great tree. What was he going to do now. The eagles where gone, presumably flying towards the tree and he couldn't find the falcons. He knew that they had met with the eagles and which way they had flown after thanks to the snakes. He took off from the branch he was perched on heading in the direction that the snakes had said the falcons where going. He took off flying in the directions the peregrines had gone. He had sent away the scouts since there was nothing more they could do. He heard the sound of wingbeats and flew towards them.

They saw Soren and banked down to land on a branch. He landed next to them and nodded towards the bird in Stormwings talons. "Dinner I presume."

"Yes though we did find it wounded on the ground and since it had no chance to survive I killed it so it was no big challenge."

"Well we did find out who killed that owl the scouts found" Bloodbeak said "They are apparently a group of crows that may be the same ones we fought all those years ago. The eagles told us to go after there leader but since we knew we couldn't catch him we spent the night in a hollow. Do you think if the owls would mind if we started bringing birds back to our hollow in a few weeks since there may be some young arrivals soon."

"Of course I am sure no one would mind to much if you could just remove the remains. We should go back to the tree and get the units ready for the crows."

"Very well let's just eat first we are starving from that flight."

The peregrines began tearing into the bird as Soren watched with awe as there beaks tore through the flesh. He saw then what brutal killers these peregrines could be but at the same time Bloodbeak had told them there code of honor and how he had demonstrated it even though he was hungry and the bird was a easy kill to him since it was sitting on her eggs. He hadn't killed it but had left it alone even if it had meant he would go hungry.

To say the crow was angry would be a understatement. His pureness had insisted that the falcons be killed no matter what and that he had better be the one to kill them. Did his pureness even know what a peregrine could do to a bird. It would be suicide to even try and get close without sneaking up on them. Even then there was two and he had seen what they did to catch a pigeon. They had dived on it and grabbed it by the wing and had killed it instantly. To try to take them on in the air would just result in whoever attacked them being killed. Not only that they could always outrun if there where to many. Well he might as well try it if only to make sure he could please his pureness until it came time to kill him.

Bloodbeak with his beak stained red from the blood of the pigeon flew up to a hollow that they had found during a flight to survey the land when they had first gotten here. Soren flew up with him while Stormwing grabbed what remained of the pigeon and flew off and set it down some distance away from the hollow. Soren even though normally he would be up at this time of night was tired out from the amount of day flying he had been doing so he went to the far corner of the hollow to sleep. He had caught a mouse while the peregrines had been eating and had sent the pygmy owl away. Bloodbeak meanwhile had been trying to clean up a corner of the hollow so they could lay down and not get bugs in there feathers. The hollow was definitely not the cleanest he had been in but thankfully the bugs would just be more of a nuisance than a major problem. Once Stormwing had come back they settled down in the corner to sleep.

Stormwing had just dropped the remains of the pigeon and had just started heading back to the hollow when she heard a rustling in the leaves above her. She quickly altered altered course and flew towards the sound. Suddenly a red mess fell from the branches and she had to move quickly to avoid having it land on her. She shot up into the branches only to find there was nothing there but a couple of blood soaked feathers. She dived down and saw the remains of a owl. It was torn up and looked liked it had been eaten. Then she saw what appeared to be a note next to it. When she saw what it said she puffed up her feathers but they quickly dropped down as she read on. Whoever it was knew how to threaten her and she knew that whatever happened she couldn't tell her mate. She quickly buried the note and put leaves over the body that should hide it for now. She flew towards the hollow knowing she had better find a way to avoid going back to the tree once they had taken care of the crow.


	6. Chapter 6

**First good news is two bad guys from the books should be in within the next few chapters and they are the perfect characters for it. All I will say is pure ones and one book only. One is a very very very minor character and the other a overall minor but important character. If you can guess please do. Also since I haven't done a battle scene in a while I made in my opinion one of my best though it might as well be Zeros vs WWI biplanes. Friskiwitz I have two disclaimers on my profile and one of them explains any/all misspelled words, and most mistakes. I am trying to get better grammer but occasionally auto correct deletes or changes a word. Please don't use all caps it can be annoying and I generally don't like it when someone uses all caps since I read every review and will reply to them in the reviews or PM and occasionally reply to them like this if it is a good question. If you use all caps it doesn't stand out anymore than the others. Thanks Vrel, it is dark but I like to write dark stuff from time to time. Thanks everyone for taking your time to read this. Nasho**g

The next day they left the hollow heading towards the beaks. The peregrines since they where made for speed had to slow there flight so Soren could keep up. They where however flying hard since if they could ambush the crows leader they could take him out in one quick strike and then attempt to get away but with so many crows they knew that this was going to be a suicide mission. Still they flew towards a battle they knew they would lose but if they could succeed in there mission they would save the bird kingdom from destruction.

The crow in question was leading a group the crows towards where the peregrines had been. They flew at a steady rate since the crow was hoping to avoid getting into a fight with them. He had ten crows with him though he doubted it would be enough. The crows themselves seemed to be confident if not over confident that they could kill the falcons since they had never seen one in action. There leader however was less confident. He had seen what the peregrines could do before when he and two other crows had attacked one. They had been slaughtered and he had only lived because he had been let go like a fish owl would if it meant getting a bigger fish.

Stormwing with her eyesight was the first to spot black specks in the distance. "Crows in the distance on our port side."

The peregrines immediately began climbing to gain altitude so they could dive down onto the crows. Soren using his instinct instead dived taking cover in the trees below. The crows hadn't spotted them but it would only be a short while before they did.

"Make them come after us and then dive agreed" Bloodbeak said calmly.

"Yes that should work" Stormwing said in a equally calm voice.

The crows once they spotted the peregrines circling above them started beating there wings to get at them. The peregrines smiled at each other since this was going to be way to easy. The crows where rapidly losing there speed as they climbed towards the circling peregrines who where trying not to laugh at there stupidity. The more they climbed the slower they went making them less and less effective in a fight. Once the nine crows where nearly stalling from losing so much speed they got dived at by the peregrines. They dived shredding the wings of two crows causing them to plunge beak first to there deaths on the ground far below. The crows attempted to turn around but as they did they lost even more speed causing the to lose control and just barely managed to keep from plummeting down. The peregrines taking advantage of this shot up at them. The peregrines and the crows where now heading strait towards each other. The two birds each split off to either side getting past the crows and turned around so they where now on the crows tail. The crows broke formation going every way they could to escape the two wolves of the sky on there tail. The falcons went after one of the crows who had broken away from the main group. The crow had time for one last caw before it had its back sliced open by the two falcons. They turned around flying fast towards another crow. The crow dived into the other crows who where trying to regroup only to have Stormwing dive straight through the middle of them. As they scattered Bloodbeak took down another crow while Stormwing came back up and sliced open the stomach of another. The crow remaining four crows formed up tightly and dived down to take shelter in the trees. They where reduced down to three as the falcons each latched on to a separate wing of one of them and tore the birds wings off. The crows landed in the on the ground taking shelter with there backs to the trunk of a tree forcing the peregrines to land and fight on foot. The peregrines attacked by flying straight in and locking talons with the crows who quickly got overpowered by the falcons. The last crow tried to fly off while his comrades where getting killed only to fly straight into Soren's talons. He had enough time for one last terrified caw as he got stabbed in the head.


	7. Chapter 7

A bird flees from darkness. A black feather falls in front of it. The bird spirals down trying to get away from the menace on its tail. It felt a tearing in its skin and something warm come out of him as a talon raked across its leg. Feeling a harsh burning sensation where it had been scratched it began to lose control. The last thing it saw before being killed was a black talon heading straight for its head and felt a three talons slashing and tearing into its back as the other bird grabbed it. The crow smiled as he watched the life draining from the bird. He was one of the few crows who would actually hunt. He started to eat the bird as it died he thought how smart it was of him to hide while the idiots charged. Her pureness however was getting ready for the attack. His pureness was nothing more than her pawn and he wondered how soon it would take her to kill him. Still he had better not go back to the army or else he would be killed. He would be a pawn no longer of the owls.

The peregrines circled overhead of the crow. They recognized the crow from all those years before and now here he was. They swooped down landing on either side of him.

"No need to pin my wings hooded ones. You are both far to fleet for me to get away."

"What are you doing crow you don't seem frightened by two falcons" Bloodbeak said this in a even voice but was honestly confused by the way the crow was staying so calm.

"You falcons have been hunting me but it's all over now. I am dead no matter what. They will hunt me down and kill me no matter where I go."

"Who will be hunting you and we may stop them before everything goes bad." Bloodbeak was doing all the speaking while Stormwing just kept slightly behind the crow in case he tried anything.

"You are in a bad situation, the tree shall come under siege and you are away. There is not just crows this time. In your study's at the great tree you must have heard of the pure ones. Well a spy for them has become the leader of a small unit of them that managed to survive the war of the ember because they where operating in the shadow forest and had managed to survive because they where supposed to be a black feather unit. Normally these black feather units waited for a signals telling them to go after a owl or a group of owls. Normally they lived a normal life but when they got called they formed up and flew to kill whoever needed to be. They are dangerous and willing to do anything to get there way."

"So what is the name of the leader."

"Ginger is her name."

Suddenly there came a flapping of wings as Soren landed next to them. "There is a group of crows on the horizon but there are at least three owls with them to."

"Can you keep this crow pinned while me and Bloodbeak take care of this group."

"Yes I will keep a eye on him."

Bloodbeak and Stormwing flew up into the sky trying to gain altitude so they could have the advantage but the crows where closing fast. They heard harsh cawing as the crows closed in and where soon right above them. Diving down the crows raked there talons across the back feathers of the peregrines causing there black feathers to be stained red. The only reason they survived was thanks to them diving right as the talons of the crows talons sunk into there back. They where still badly injured as they crashed into the ground blood coming from there backs. They stopped flapping when a group of crows trapped them and left them just enough room to watch as a owl tore out the throat of the crow they had been hunting. Bloodbeak had just enough time to wonder as he blacked out was whether the crow truly had given up his ways.

Stormwing was not as badly injured as her mate and fought fiercely. She forced her talons into the wing of a crow then just as quickly lunged to the side avoiding the beak of a crow. She rewarded the crow with her plunging her beak straight into its face. As she did so she felt bloody feathers on her back and gasped. It must not be to bad since she still was able to fight. Then a crow out of nowhere slammed into her back causing her to gasp at the intense pain it had ignited. She feel onto the ground out cold.

Soren at the sight of so many crows coming towards him nearly went yeep and for the first time in his life he ran. He flew as fast as possible only turning his head around once to see that Stormwing was being surrounded and Bloodbeak had blood running down his feathers. He also saw a crow pursuing him. It was only one and the others where making such a din of cawing it hurt his ears. Turning swiftly he went head on to the crow pursuing him. He locked talons with it and avoiding the crows beak as it sought his eyes he slammed the crow into the ground. He unlocked his talons from its and with a quick jab sliced it's throat. He flew off faster hoping no one had seen what had happened and headed towards the great tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Stormwing woke with a burning sensation on her back accompanied by a horrible itch. She was tied up and had a gash in her back that had thankfully stopped bleeding. Looking around she saw Bloodbeak was also tied but he had a much bigger gash on his back that had a blood slick on it. The hollow they where in was burned and blackened but appeared to be overall in fairly good shape. She heard a harsh cawing outside and what sounded like two crows fighting over food. A large shadow was cast over her as a owl landed on the entrance to the hollow. It appeared to be speaking with someone but she couldn't hear what was being said. The barn owl hopped into the hollow watching the peregrine who looked at her with dark merciless eyes. The owl stayed out of range of the peregrines beak and slowly moved towards the male. Making sure he was unconscious she looked over the gash on his back.

"This is pretty bad but he should live. He didn't lose to much blood and it has pretty much stopped at this point."

"Thanks for that I was worried about my mate. You must be Ginger then, the queen of the most powerful force of crows ever assembled. How did you get the crows to side with you anyways." Storming was genuinely curious about how she had gotten the crows to join her but had a feeling she would never find out.

"That's is for me to know and you to never find out least you tell the guardian's" Ginger quickly covered herself reminding herself that she was here to make them a offer but before she could the male falcon groaned and moved blinking his eyes open. The owl moved back quickly keeping a eye on him. Stormwing meanwhile crawled over to him putting her head next to his she preened his feathers and whispered what was going on. He moved so his weight was for the most part resting on her while his back was in such a way it wasn't as sore. The owl watched through this all not making a sound until they both appeared to be settled.

"You two peregrines owe me for calling off the crows before they did any permanent damage, still I suppose if I had better give you an offer. You have a choice between joining me and living or you can not join and be stay here to be killed later. I will give you a day to decide." With this she slashed there bonds and left. The peregrines looked at each other and Stormwing slowly approached the entrance but before she could look out a crow looked in and stared at her gesturing with its beak for her to back away. She backed off watching him and stood next to her mate. Convinced that the peregrines would not try to escape the crow went back to his post outside the hollow. Bloodbeak preened his mates lower feathers and had her sit down next to him. He preened some of her neck feathers causing her to stretch out her wings and put one over him and put the other on the ground of the hollow.

Even though his back hurt he still kept preening as he tried scratching at the burnt wood beneath him. It was surprising how easy it was to scratch through the wood and as he did a plan started forming in his mind. He slowly got up walking over to a wall with his back hurting. It hurt but if this plan worked they could escape. He scratched at the wall taking pieces of it out of it. The wood had been burned through and was fairly easy to remove. It would take awhile but they could get through it.

The guard outside heard a faint scratching coming from inside the hollow. He glanced in but all he saw was the male in one corner and the female watching the entrance. Before he could do anything he the guard to relive him came up. This guard could deal with whatever they where doing. He wasn't going to get in trouble with her pureness.


	9. Update

**Hey guys sorry to say this but I am going to be pretty slow updating. I am working on a cooperative story for Redwall under the shared account of Kestter. Check it out since that is going to be updated regularly and I am having a ton of fun writing that. Also the story we are writing is rated M for a reason. Namely violence which is nice because I am able to have a ton of fun writing the battle scenes and I don't have to limit myself as much.**


End file.
